Esos dias del mes
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Cuando Amy alcanza la madurez , su cuerpo comienza a atraer la atension equivocada. Esto la obliga a encerrararse en su casa todos los meses para evitar un 'accidente'. Pero cuando el verano ataca y el team sonic decide ir a nadar, Amy Rose cometera el peor error de su vida...o tal vez el mejor.


_**La realidad es que me he sentido algo culpable por haberlos**_

 _ **abandonado por tanto tiempo y quise subir este one-shot :3 Y**_

 _ **como he visto que han hecho muchos fics con respecto a este**_

 _ **tema…decidi que seria interesante hacer uno pero a mi estilo**_

 _ **jajaja! Como siempre les advierto que es un fic no apto para**_

 _ **cardiacos/sensibles xD Contiene lemon y violencia leve…enserio**_

 _ **creo que este es uno de los lemons mas graficos que he**_

 _ **creado…soy un monstruo .-. ! Ahora si , a leer :D**_

 _ **Esos dias del mes**_

El team Sonic se estaba enfrentando a un terrible enemigo. Estaban

perdidos y sin forma de lograr vencerlo.

Todos agonizaban esparramados en el suelo del taller de Tails ; el

zorrito estaba contra una goma de su tornado mientras sostenia una

llave , la conejita estaba boca arriba sobre la mesa murmurando

sobre alguien que le estaba haciendo cosquillas , el equidna estaba

de cara en la alfombra de la sala frente al televisor simulando que

nadaba y el erizo azul era el unico que se movia , arrastrandose

despacio por la alfombra.

-Va…mos…Sonic.-Le animo Tails debilmente.

-Ust…usted puede…señor Sonic!-Le animo Cream a la

distancia…con la misma debilidad de el de dos colas.

-E…res nues…tra unica…es…peranza…aa.-Completo Knuckles

luego de levantar su cabeza del suelo , solo para volver a dejarse

caer.

El heroe azul vio decidido a su salvacion. Debia de rescatar a sus

amigos a como diera lugar o todo terminaria en un baño de…

-Ya…casi…-Susurro con su mano extendida para alcanzar el

interrumpor de la maquina metalica recien reparada por Tails.-Te

atreves a retar al gran Sonic The Hedgehog? Pues ya veras!- Y al

terminar aquella debil frase de motivacion personal, Sonic dio un

salto y encendio el…aire acondicionado.

-Si!-Todos corrieron en direccion a la consola como si sus vidas

dependieran de ello , aplastando al pobre erizo azul royal.

-Ahhhm.-Gimieron todos al unisono.

-Grrrr!

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos al sentir una inusual vibracion

bajo sus pies e intentaron pararse rapidamente.

-Awww!

-Ahhh!

-Quitate!

-Estas todo pegajoso , señor Tails!

-Corre , corre salta!

Todos gritaron desesperados al no poder alejarse del otro. Habian

sudado demasiado y sus pelajes estaban todos pegajosos. Pero el

erizo azul se arto de tenerlos encima y los mando a volar al

levantarse con fuerza.

-Wuaaaaa!

*tud*

Los tres impactaron contra la pared mas cercana y se fueron

escurriendo lentamente , hasta que quedaron cabeza abajo con sus

piernas pegadas a la pared , dejando un rastro de sudor marcando

su trayectoria.

-Ohh si! Esto es vida!-Gimio Sonic contento , meneando su cola

alegremente, mientras permitia que la fria brisa del aire

acondicionado chocara contra su rostro y puas alborotadas.

Asi es! Su mayor enemigo era : el calor! Y todo gracias a que el

verano la habia enviado a acabar con ellos.

-Yo no se ustedes! Pero creo que el sol esta mas cerca de nuestro

planeta!-Comento Knuckles estupidamente al pararse detrás de

Sonic.-Tails! Comienza a hacer un nuevo cohete! Vamos a acabar

con el maldito de una buena vez.

El zorrito rodo sus ojos exasperado , aun sin poder levantarse.- No

se si esto es tu estupidez comun o un delirio por la deshidratacion,

pero igual y optare por ignorarte.-Luego sonrio malefico.- Pero

voy a construir una maquina para preservar tu estupidez y clonarla

por si llega un apocalipsis zombie! Estoy seguro que solo los

vegetarianos querran tu cerebro!-Completo explotanto en risas y

comenzo a jugar con sus colas.

-Awww mira , Tails! Eggman esta horneando un robot jajajaja!-

Señalo la conejita a la nada mientras rodaba por todo el suelo con

sus orejas plegadas a su cara , sus carcajadas llenando el lugar.

Sonic se golpeo el rostro con su mano abierta al escuchar que era

el unico que no estaba delirando.

-Vaya , vaya , el Team Sonic destruido por el calor.-Bromeo

Rouge en su tipico tono seductor al entrar por la ventana.

-Rouge! Gracias al cielo! Vienes a salvarme de estos

dementes?-Inquirio Sonic al ponerse en pie rapidamente.

-No. Solo pasabamos por el area y quisimos pasar a saludar. Hola ,

Knuckie!-Se encogio de hombros antes de notar al equidna y

comenzar a molestarlo.

- _Quisiste_.- La voz grave de Shadow resono por la cocina.

-Hey , Shads! Y tu por donde entraste?-Pregunto Sonic con una

sonrisa despreocupada al ver al azabache cruzado de brazos

mientras se recargaba del marco de la puerta.

-Magia!-Chillo , Cream emocionada mientras saltaba frente a

Sonic.

-Magia negra.-Comento Knuckles con mas seriedad de la

necesaria.

-Jajajajajaja! Magia negra! Shadow es negro! Jajajaja-Exploto en

risas el zorrito mientras abrazaba sus colas.

La murcielago nego levemente con la cabeza , no podiendo evitar

reir levemente por el comentario del equidna.

-Humph.

-Bueno , ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí

…peleamos?-Reto Sonic dando un salto mientras lo veia con

decisión.

Shadow lo miro de arriba abajo , una sola emocion en su mirada :

asco. Arqueo una ceja y resoplo irritado.-Si tuviera intenciones de

pelear con una 'cosa' como tu , te pegaria un tiro en la frente. No

tengo intenciones de tocar tu mugriento y patetico cuerpo.

Sonic lo miro con ira contenida , pero antes de poder decir algo ,

Cream lo interrumpio.

-Peleen en la playa!-Exclamo tirando sus orejas para atrás , un

leve sonroje en sus mejillas al imaginarlos peleando en el agua.

-Si no te conociera pensaria que estas pensando en algo sucio ,

pero eres demasiado inocente para esas cosas.-Comento Rouge con

una media sonrisa al ver el rubor de la conejita.

El azabache rodo sus ojos exasperado y comenzo a estudiar la

habitacion , notando la ausencia de el integrante mas irritante del

grupo de Sonic.

-Aja! Estas aquí por mi esmeralda , maldita ladrona!- Señalo el

equidna a la murcielago frente a el , una vena brotando de su

frente.

-Te parece que esto es el altar de la esmeralda madre , cabeza de

nudillos?- Cuestiono entretenida mientras le sonreia.

-Oye , Tails.-Cream se acerco a susurrar en el oido del nombrado.

-Huh?

-Ahora que Shadow esta aquí ; no crees que el nos pueda ayudar a

destruir el sol?-Cuestiono seriamente al ver al erizo negro de

soslayo.

El zorrito solo pudo golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano

abierta , por consiguiente , se le quedo pegada gracias al sudor.-

Ahhhh! Quitala! Quitala!

El par de erizos observaron la escena : Sonic sorprendido y

Shadow con una ceja arqueada.

-Te juro que no conozco a estos personajes.-Bromeo el azul

mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Shadow comenzaba a optar por desaparecer de alli antes de ser

contagiado por el grupo de animales ; Rouge entre ellos.

-Lo de la playa no suena mala idea.-Comenzo Sonic rascando la

parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Humph , dice el que le teme al agua?-Respondio con arrogancia

marcada en sus orbes rubies.

-Ja ja.- Bufo irritado cruzandose de brazos.

-Si no puedes conmigo en tierra firme , mucho menos en el agua ,

genio.-Asevero con frialdad.

-Quien dice que no?-Gruño al sentir como su ego era apuñalado.

-Que no me escuchaste decirlo?-Le provoco.

-Bien! Te reto a que pelees conmigo en la playa!- Exploto irritado

parando frente a el.

El rostro inmutable de Shadow se estrujo con asco al sentir el olor

a sudor de su rival.

Rogue le dio una patada a Knuckles , ya harta de sus delirios

mentales y respiro profundo para calmarse , pero noto algo que le

dio curiosidad. -Donde esta la bola rosada?-Pregunto confundida a

nadie en especifico.

Todos los presentes cesaron sus delirios y la vieron confundidos ,

pero solo uno pudo responder.

-Ummm , Amy menciono que estaria remodelando su casa , o algo

asi dijo…-Respondio el de dos colas sin comprender.

-Con esta calor?-Cuestiono Sonic incredulo. El zorrito solo se

encogio de brazos.

-Si , pero Amy lleva casi una semana que no se presenta.-Comento

Knuckles seriamente mientras se sobaba un ematoma en su mejilla

derecha , ortorgado por la murcielago.

-Eso es raro. Acaso ya no persigue a Sonic todo el tiempo?-

Cuestiono divertida con su tipico tono seductor mientras colocaba

una mano en su cadera y miraba al nombrado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…no.-Explico Cream un tanto extrañada.

-Se sentira bien?-Continuo el equidna con preocupacion.

-Si. Ella es la misma , aunque estos ultimos meses ha tomado de

quedarse en su casa mas seguido.-Nego Sonic calmadamente

intentando cambiar el tema.

-Sera que tiene un enamorado secreto?-Asumio la murcielago con

una amplia sonrisa.

Sonic sintio sus puas erizarse levemente ante el comentario , pero

no comento nada.

-Ahhh! Ya se! Que tal su vamos a acampar a la playa e invitamos a

Amy?- Sugirio Cream emocionada.

-Tu como que estas deseando mucho ver a ese par peleando en la

playa…-Murmuro Tails sospechoso al verla con sus ojos

entrecerrados.

-Huh?-Cuestiono confundida.

Rouge carraspeo antes de que aquello se volviera un gallinero

nuevamente.- Por mi esta bien , conozco un estuario hermoso al

que podriamos ir sin que nadie nos moleste.-Anuncio emocionada

mientras aplaudia.

-Pero yo quiero ir a la playa.-Susurro Cream desanimada.

Tails rio por lo bajo al ver que esta no comprendia bien.-Cream ,

un estuario es donde un rio se encuentra con el mar , alli hay

playas.-Sonrio calmadamente.

-Ohhh , suena hermoso!-Salto retomando su actitud alegre.

-Entonces esta decidido! Yo me encargo de la rosada , ustedes a

prepararse.-Ordeno la murcielago buscando el numero de Amy en

su comunicador.

Shadow vio como todos corrian a preparar todo : Tails al tornado ,

Cream a la cocina , Sonic subio a su recamara y Knuckles al

garaje. "Tan pronto Rouge se descuide , desapareere de este

infierno." Penso con una media sonrisa al ver como ella hacia

muecas y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con la

mencionada erizo.

Si bien el se dejaba arrastrar a ciertos eventos con los heroes de

Mobius , no se sentia comodo entre ellos; en especial cuando la

rosada estaba presente.

La veia como uno de los seres mas irritantes que jamas conocio y

su desagrado empeoraba según pasaba el tiempo y ella continuaba

con sus delirios romanticos por el impostor. Aunque llevaba

mucho sin verla… tal vez hoy podria hacer una ecepcion e ir a

dicho estuario un rato.

"Aunque si le pateo el trasero al , Faker , tendre que lidiar con su

martillo. Decisiones decisiones …" Penso con menos intenciones

de permanecer alli , pero al ver lo frustrada que Rouge se miraba al

cortar la llamada , supo que Amy se habia negado. "Perfecto."

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Y mientras todos comenzaban con los preparativos para una

aventura , ella suspiraba frustrada en su tina de baño. Luego de

culminar la llamada de la murcielado , el agua fria dejo de ser

agradable.

-Estupidos dias del mes! Malditos instintos salvajes! Putas

hormonas!-Gruño tirandose de sus puas albotoradas mientras salia

de la bañera.

Y es que desde hacia varios meses , Amy Rose habia comenzado a

experimientar su primeros tiempos de "calor". Su lado animal le

indicaba que era hora de aparearse , pero su lado humano le decia

que mandara a la mierda todo y todos!

En un principio penso que esta seria su oportunidad para capturar ,

finalmente , al amor de su vida : Sonic The Hedgehog. Pero

cuando ella intento acercarse , todo se fue al demonio.

Sonic reaccionaba a su presencia. Se sentia atraido por ella y la

trataba muy cariñosamente , pero el cuerpo de Amy parecia

irritado por sus caricias.

La rosada sentia la necesidad de rechazarlo , pero esto solo lo hacia

desearla mas. Asi que Amelia Rose The Hedgehog , comenzo a

hacer lo que jamas en su vida habria imaginado: rechazar al mismo

Sonic The Hedgehog.

Nunca olvidara la ultima vez que se acerco a el en 'ese estado'.

 _ **Memories of Amy on**_

 _Luego de tanta insistencia no tuvo mas remedio que ir al parque_

 _con sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo ya era el ultimo dia de ovulacion ;_

 _que podria pasar?_

 _Charlaba amenamente con su mejor amiga al recoger flores_

 _mientras los chicos almorzaban en la mesa de picnic. La conejita_

 _le anunciaba , con gran emocion , que ya era novia de cierto_

 _zorrito de dos colas._

 _Amy realmente no podia evitar sentirse igual , o mas emocionada ,_

 _que ella. Su mejor amiga habia logrado estar con el hombre de sus_

 _sueños…ojala y ella tambien corriera con la misma suerte._

 _Suspiro con melancolia antes de voltear a ver a su heroe azul ,_

 _solo para toparse con que el la observaba._

 _-Hey , Ammes!-Saludo con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada_

 _mientras le hacia un ademan de mano para que caminara en su_

 _direccion._

 _-Oh.-Musito curiosa antes de pararse.-En seguida regreso ,_

 _Cream!- Exclamo corriendo en direccion a la mesa._

 _-Ven! Tengo algo que mostrarte!- Indico al tiempo que la cargaba_

 _como novia recien casada y salia corriendo de alli._

_Amy chillo sobresaltada por la accion de este , pero pronto se_

 _abrazo a su cuello para evitar perder el balance._

 _Sonic freno momentaneamente en la cima de una colina y la libero_

 _sobre la delicada grama que danzaba con el viento ; asi todo bien_

 _magico , poetico e cliche._

 _Amy sonrio nerviosamente al acomodar sus puas alborotadas y_

 _miro a su alrededor para hubicarse. Sonic los habia llevado a la_

 _seccion mas solitaria y calmada del parque. Estaban en la cima de_

 _una colina a la par de un manzano. Era un lugar muy agradable ,_

 _pero ella no reconocia nada fuera de lo ordinario._

 _-Umm…que deseabas mostrarme?-Inquirio viendolo a los ojos con_

 _una media sonrisa._

 _-Lo siento. Solo dije eso para poder estar a solas contigo.-Confeso_

 _nerviosamente mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello._

 _La rosada sonrio con dulzura y asintio comprendiendo. Su corazon_

 _estaba a mil por hora y no podia evitar imaginar un sinfín de_

 _posibilidades sobre lo que pronto aconteceria._

 _-Y por que deseas estar a solas conmigo?-Pregunto con sus_

 _mejillas sonrojadas sin poder sostenerle la mirada._

 _-Bueno…-Susurro calmadamente caminando en su direccion._

 _Amy retrocedio confundida al ver aquel cambio en su expresion._

 _Su espalda no tardo en chocar contra el aspero tronco y no sabia_

 _si correr o esperar a ver sus intenciones._

 _-Ammes…tu…-La voz del erizo azul se torno un tanto grave y sus_

_puas comenzaron a sacudirse intermitentemente mientras sus_

 _orejas se tensaban en advertencia._

 _La nombrada sintio como sus instintos volvian a gritarle que_

 _saliera de alli , pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado. Aquellos ojos_

 _esmeraldas que tanto amaba , se habian vuelto intimidantes y_

 _lujuriosos. "No…" Penso con temor._

 _-Es…espera.-Rogo apartandole la mirada. Sus orejas se plegaron_

 _en su cabeza y no podia abrir sus ojos._

 _-Ya he esperado suficiente.-Asevero con seriedad frente a ella. Sus_

 _manos acariciaron las delicadas puas rosadas de su presa , pero_

 _Amy se negaba a verlo._

 _La falta de respuesta causo que Sonic se impacientara y decidio_

 _que era momento de acabar con aquello.-Ahora seras mia…como_

 _siempre lo has deseado.-Anuncio, sus ojos como hilachas y su voz_

 _distorcionada al no salir de sus filosos dientes._

 _Amy sintio un gran escalofrio recorrerla , desde la punta de su_

 _oreja hasta su cola. " Que pasa conmigo? Porque me irrita tanto_

 _que me desee? Porque no puedo corresponderle?"_

 _Un gruñido de advertencia rezono en la garganta de la rosada al_

 _sentir como el la sostenia de un lado de su cuello y metia su_

 _cabeza en el otro._

 _El aliento de Sonic choco contra la union de su cuello y hombros;_

 _era ahora que ella sentia que podria reaccionar._

 _-No!-Chillo al sentir dos pares de colmillos incrustarse en su piel y_

 _lo empujo lejos de ella por acto de inercia._

 _Para cuando Sonic salio de su sorpresa , ya Amy habia_

_desaparecido de su campo visual._

 _ **Memories of Amy off**_

Rozo la cicatriz que habian dejado aquellos colmillos con una

mueca de dolor. La memoria estaba fresca en su memoria y el

simple hecho de recordar , le hacia sentir la punzada de la herida.

-Y pensar que sera asi todos los meses hasta que elija un

compañero…-Susurro a la nada al colocar una toalla alrededor de

su cuerpo humedo.

Sabia que ya era hora de conseguir pareja. Ya tenia la mayoria de

edad y su cuerpo habia madurado lo suficiente como para atraer la

atencion de todos…los del sexo opuesto.

Lo que mas le frustraba era que no podia elegir a Sonic. No se

sentia comoda con ello y la realidad era que poco a poco sus

sentimientos de iban esfumando , ademas ; Sonic no la ve de una

forma romantica y solo se vuelve cariñoso en esos dias.

-Cariñoso…claro.-Sus palabras sarcasticas hicieron eco en el baño

al salir.-Da igual. Solo desearia poder ir a refrescarme un rato…Un

momento. Claro que puedo! Se donde estara Sonic asi que puedo

evitarlo facilmente!-Chillo emocionada con su caracteristico

entusiasmo.

Corrio a su recamara para prepararse…Hoy nada ni nadie

arruinaria sus planes.

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

El grupo llego a la hermosa hubicacion sin problema alguno. Sonic

y Knuckles se encargaron de las casetas de campaña mientras

Cream y Tails exploraban un poco el area ; Rouge? Ya estaba

asoleandose.

-Murcielago buena para nada.-Murmuro con fastidio el equida rojo

en su decimo intento fallido por completar su caseta.

-Eres patetico.-Comento el azabache con frialdad , cruzado de

brazos a varios pies de distancia.

-Tu tambien eres un bueno para nada!-Contra ataco sulfuroso

viendolo con ira contenida.

-Que has dicho?-Cuestiono con veneno en su voz.

-Lonshsdhfsf!

-Vamos Knuckles! No le prestes atension , pronto me tocara

patearle el trasero y vengare tu orgullo perdido!-Bromeo el erizo

azul al interferir tapando la boca del equidna antes de que cavara

su propia tumba con su lengua viperina.

-Me gustaria verte intentarlo!-Gruño amenazante Shadow

caminando en su direccion.

-Ahhg ya empezaron? Hombres!- Comento irritada la murcielago

al interponerse entre ambos erizos.

-Humph.- Bufo el de puas negras con frialdad mientras volvia a

cruzarse de brazos.

-Aja! Y cuando vendra , Ammes?-Cuestiono irritado el erizo azul.

-No vendra. Tiene que quedarse en casa.-Indico con una media

sonrisa.

-Que?Que tiene que hacer que es tan importante?-Cuestiono

Sonic alterado , olvidando por completo a Shadow.

-Cosa de chicas.-Respondio ampliando mas su sonrisa al notar

como la duda lo calcomia por dentro.

-Grrrr…

Shadow vio con satisfaccion a su rival amistoso mientras intentaba

sacarle informacion a la murcielago , pero todos sabian que para

que Rouge hablara , debia de ofrecer algo acambio ; y no cualquier

cosa.

Pero pronto la atencion del azabache fue captada por algo mas. La

brisa de verano asoto sus puas erizandolas , sus orejas de movieron

intermitentemente y un leve gruñido quedo atrapado en su

garganta. "Que es esa aroma?" Penso tensandose mientras sus

orbes se enfocaban en diferentes direcciones. Pero era un olor

distante. Una fragancia nueva que lo llamaba a probar lo que tenia

para ofrecer.

Asi que cuando sus instintos llamaban…el respondia. Su cuerpo

comenzo a moverse por si solo , sus ojos lograron detectar una

direccion mas clara y sus pasos lo guiaron en direccion a un campo

de hiervas altas que guiaban al bosque.

-Y tu a donde crees que vas?-Cuestiono Sonic con intenciones de

desquitar su frustracion con el anti-heroe.

-No estorbes.-Un gruñido de advertencia escapo de sus labios y sus

ojos sulfurosos se toparon con un par de aceitunas sorprendidas.

-Bien. Si deseas marcharte , tendras que pasar sobre mi.-Indico con

una amplia sonrisa luego de salir de su asombro por el inesperado

cambio en Shadow.

-Eso puede arreglarse.-Su mirada se oscurecio y Sonic trago

pesado, un tanto arrepentido. "Y ahora que pulga le pico?"

Sin aviso ni tiempo para reaccionar , el erizo azul fue enviado por

los aires con una fuerza sobre humana , directamente hacia el agua.

-Humph.

Shadow suspiro irritado al ver como su oponente luchaba por salir

del agua. Su mente estaba nublada por la ira y comenzo a caminar

al agua mientras tronaba sus dedos , pero se detuvo al volver a

detectar aquella aroma.

Un agradable escalofrio lo recorrio, causando que cerrara sus ojos ,

pero para cuando los volvio a abrir , un par de hilos de sangre

aparecieron. Estaba listo para casar a su nueva presa.

-Ahhhh! Donde?Donde esta el maldito?-Reacciono Sonic al

terminar de arrastrarse hasta la orilla.

-Ya lo perdiste.-Respondio Knuckles negando con la cabeza

cruzado de brazos frente a el.

-Pero yo dije que si queria irse…

-Tendria que pasar sobre ti. Aja. Y ya lo hizo.-Completo la

murcielago divertida.

-Y con un solo puño!-Grito Tails a la distancia mientras reia con

Cream.

-Exacto! Pero fui yo quien paso sobre el! Asi que esto no ha

terminadoooodddfhjhfhs…!- Intento regresar con su orgullo

intacto, ignorando el comentario de su supuesto mejor amigo, pero

una ola lo arrastro nuevamente al mar.

-000000000000000000000000000-

Llego a su destino liberando varios improperios a la nada. las

ramas estaban atascadas en sus puas y tenia una leve cortadura en

su mejilla.

-Ahhg! Porque tiene que estar tan lejos el mendigo riachuelo?-

Bufo sacudiendose al detenerse frente al nacimiento del rio.-Y

pensar que aun tengo que pasar por la peor parte.-Comento

dejando su mochila sobre una roca.

Amy se despojo de su vestido veraniego , todo enfangado y lleno

de hojas , exponiendo su traje de baño. Sus delicadas esmeraldas

brillaron con los leves rayos de solo que se colaban por el espeso

follaje del bosque y sus orejas se movian de tanto en tanto con el

sonido de la cascada frente a ella.

-Bien. Al mal paso darle prisa.-Se animo paseando por el borde del

rio , con cuidado de no resbalar o seria arrastrada rio abajo , y

alcanzo unas rocas que guiaban por la pared de la cascada.

Gracias a su experiencia escalando alli , logro subir facilmente sin

resbalar. Su cabeza , ahora chorreando agua , se asomo por un

pequeño hueco por donde salia un leve chorro de agua , y se

adentro en el.

Se arrastro a oscuras por aquel tunel frio y con olor a humedar ,

pero por mas que le disgustara , sabia que valdria la pena.

Luego de casi una semana encerrada , logro salir de su casa ,

aunque a un lugar solitario. Ese era su lugar. Nunca nadie habia ido

alli con ella y dudaba mucho que alguien supiera de aquel tesoro

escondido; tampoco lo menciono para que se mantuviera intacto y

privado.

El sol volvio a resplandecer al otro lado del hueco , aunque estaban

en una cueva. Sus ojos resplandecieron en diferentes tonos de

colores y su sonrisa se torno en la de un niño impresionado y feliz.

Se deslizo por un pequeño tobogan natural y cayo directo a una

piscina formada por rocas. El agua era cristalina y los minerales,

que posaban en el fondo , brillaban por la luz solar que entraba en

un gran hueco en el techo de la cueva. Si , habia minerales en todas

las paredes de la cueva , pero no brillaban tanto como las del agua ;

estas se miraban mucho mas luminosas en una noche de luna llena.

Salio del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire y nado a la

orilla. Sus ojos se cerraron con una inmensa paz y no pudo evitar

sonreir levemente. "Estar tan sensible tiene sus ventajas." Penso

al suspirar.

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Alli se encontraba el : en medio del maldito bosque! Que demonios

hacia en el bosque? Umm instintos? Si , eso era.

La forma de vida perfecta perseguia aquella aroma como si su vida

dependiera de ello. Se sentia irritado y un tanto ansioso por saber

que era lo que le habia hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

"El olor se ha vuelto mas intenso. Debo estar cerca." Penso con

una media sonrisa que mostraba sus , ahora , prominentes

colmillos.

Estaba en una especie de montaña y le intrigaba el notar que iba rio

arriba. La maleza era insoportable y no podia utilizar su

supervelocidad o terminaria con leves , pero igual de irritantes ,

cortaduras.

No tardo en detectar una gran cascada , alli era donde el rastro

terminaba, pero no habia nada ni nadie. Miro a sus alrededores

como tigre al asecho. Aun asi nada fuera de lo ordinario capto su

atencion.

-Rayos.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La rosada se habia secado y merodeaba por la vegetacion de la

cueva , lo suficientemente grande cómo para albergar arboles;

estaba en busqueda de frutos.

-Ummm me pregunto si…-Sus susurros cesaron al sentir un

escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sus puas y orejas se tensaron en alerta. Una potente aroma invadio

su olfato ; un olor masculino. "No…imposible." Penso alarmada

mientras retrodecia viendo en todas direcciones. "Sonic no me

pudo haber detectado! Esta demasiado lejos! Y yo solo soy

susceptible a los erizos." Ahora le toco tragar pesado.

Ella solo conocia a dos erizos de Mobius. Si el que la perseguia no

era Sonic , eso queria decir que era…

-Shadow…

-Bingo.

La rosada dio un sobre salto al sentir e escuchar al nombrado en su

oreja derecha.

-Qu…que…tu…-Intento hablar , pero el temor fragmento sus

palabras y le evitaba moverse.

-Al parecer , es a ti a quien busco.-Su voz grave resono en un leve

gruñido.

-Por…por que?-Pregunto por lo bajo , abrazandose a si misma. No

sabia por que , pero su cercania le estaba agradando mas de la

cuenta.

Shadow se inclino levemente para olfatear su cuello con sus ojos

cerrados; Amy tuvo gran dificultad para reprimir un gemido.

-Porque eres mi presa.-Respondio con seriedad mientras lamia su

cuello lentamente.

La erizo se tenso aun mas por aquella accion; su mente le decia

que corriera , pero su cuerpo la ignoraba. "Y ahora que? Por que

me irrita tanto que Sonic me haga esto y ahora con Shadow…No!"

Amy sacudio su cabeza y se giro para golpearlo , pero el azabache

ya estaba preparado. Shadow sostuvo su mano antes de que

impactara contra su rostro y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Enserio piensas que eso funcionara contra mi?-Cuestiono irritado

mientras inclinaba poco a poco su rostro hacia el de ella.

Las orejas de esta se inclinaron mientras ella lo miraba intimidada.

Shadow realmente no se miraba como de costumbre. Sus puas

erizadas y pelaje encrispado lo hacian ver mucho mas fuerte e

imponente. Sus ojos carmesi parecia que devorarian su alma si le

mantenia la mirada y sus colmillos sobresalian de su boca.

-Es…espera…-Pidio intentando safarse de su agarre y

retrocediendo , pero este no le permitio huir.

-No lo creo.-Nego lentamente antes de utilizar su mano libre para

atraerla a el.

Amy chillo al chocar contra su pecho , percatandose de lo tenso

que estaba. Coloco sus manos en sus pectorales y trato de

empujarlo , pero solo recibio una mordida en la punta de su oreja.

-Ahhh!

-Grrrr…

Las vibraciones en el pecho del macho la detuvieron. Shadow

restrego levemente su cabeza contra la de ella , hasta que encontro

su cuello nuevamente. Sus labios besaron aquel cuello humedo

mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda.

-Mmmnoo…-Gimio la rosada en medio de un suspiro , perdiendo

poco a poco sus ganas de detenerlo.

No podia ser posible. Ella no sentia la mas minima atraccion por el

rival de su amado. Siempre estaban peleando y a penas y podian

respirar en el mismo planeta. Pero parece que a Chaos le encanta

poner las cartas del destino en su contra y ella estaba forzada a

jugar.

Sus manos apretaron el mecho blanquecino de este mientras giraba

su cabeza para darle mas acceso a su cuello. Los besos se tornaron

mordidas y las caricias ,movimientos mas bruscos y apasionados.

"Que estoy haciendo?" Saliendo de su trance , la rosada

aprovecho que Shadow habia aligerado su agarre y volvio a

empujarlo.

Este retrocedio irritado y gruño en su direccion , sus ojos viendola

amenazante. Pero ella no esperaria a que el volviera a agarrarla ,

asi que corrio ; el problema era que el no planeaba dejarla escapar.

Asi que cuando aquel macho se abalanzo sobre la hembra

escurridiza , ambos rodaron entre los arbustos. Amy quedo sobre el

y se sento aturdida , pero el reacciono antes y volvio a girarla para

atraparla contra el suelo.

-Ahhh! Sueltame!-Ordeno amenazante mostrandole los colmillos.

Shadow rio por lo bajo , humorizado por sus intentos fallidos por

intimidarlo. Se relamio sus labios , observando cada detalle de

esta. Sus orejas estabas tensas en advertencia , su nariz fruncida

por su gesto rabiozo y sus ojos como hilachas. Toda una fiera.

Como iba a disfrutar domarla.

Amy comenzo a golpearlo en el pecho y a pataletear , pero el solo

se movio para agarrar sus delicados puños y aprisionarlos contra el

suelo mientras se agachaba sobre ella y lamia su oreja.

-Golpeas como niña.-Provoco con arrogancia.

-He dicho que me liberes!-Comando iracunda moviendo su cabeza

para alejarlo de ella.

-Obligame.

Shadow se dedico a retener sus manos con una sola mano y utilizo

la mano libre para acariciarla desde su rostro hasta su cuello , y

desde su cuello hasta su seno derecho.

Amy aparto la mirada y apreto sus labios al sentir como este

masajeaba su pecho lentamente. Se removio incomoda en el lodo ,

pensando en una forma de salir de aquel aprieto.

Shadow gruño ansioso al notar como la compostura de la rosada se

tambaleaba. Sabia que ella lo deseaba , su cuerpo estaba

reaccionando a su tacto y los suspiros de ella eran imposibles de

confundir.

Bajo su mano por el lado derecho de su cadera y sonrio satisfecho

al notar como ella retumbaba aun mas por su tacto. Presiono sus

prominentes caderas y tiro del cordon que unia su prenda baja a su

cuerpo , soltando el lazo con facilidad.

-Grrrrr…

Esta vez fue el turno de la rosada para gruñir. Amy hizo un

movimiento con su cadera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que

la mano de Shadow se posara en otra direccion.

Shadow bufo con molestia y , en un rapido movimiento , la sostuvo

con fuerza de su rostro liberando sus manos al colocar su otra

mano en el otro lado de su cabeza..

-Eres tan persistente , Rose.-Comento con frialdad viendola

fijamente a los ojos; esto detuvo todo movimiento por parte de

ella.-Pero supongo que seria aburrido de otra manera.

Su proximo movimiento le helo la sangre. Este le dio una lamida a

sus labios y los devoro sin previo aviso , sin importarle si ella

queria o no. Amy suspiro sonoramente en medio de aquel

apasionado beso y cerro sus ojos , dejandose guiar por aquel

macho dominante sobre ella.

Pero aquello no fue como ella siempre lo habia imaginado. Ella

creia que su primer beso seria romantico y dulce ; este era voraz y

apasionado. Aun asi , se derritio en medio de ese momento y no

creia posible que pudiera existir algo mejor.

La lengua de este indago por sus interiores volviendo a

sorprenderla. Ahora no se molestaria en suprimir sus geminos ,

mucho menos cuando estaba correspondiendo el beso con la

misma pasion e intensidad.

Shadow aprovecho que esta habia bajado la guardia y bajo su

mano rapidamente , desgarrando el bracier de un tiron y

lanzandolo lejos.

Una mano de Amy bajo para detenerlo , pero el mordio su labio a

modo de advertencia y agarro su seno derecho con fuerza.

-Ummmjjj!-Chillo sobresaltada por el atrevimiento de este , pero

ya ella sabia que era lo que el queria de ella.

-Umm.-Sonrio satisfecho al sentirla retocerse de placer y procedio

a girar su pezon.

Amy se despego de sus labios he intento sentarse mientras

recobraba el aliento ; Shadow le permitio hacerlo , pero no la solto

en ningun momento, en lugar de eso , agarro su otro pecho.

La rosada tiro su cabeza para atrás mientras se sentaba con sus

piernas abiertas , rodillas elevadas y manos planas en el suelo

ayudandola a balancearse. El azabache volvio a devorar su cuello ,

esta vez , dejando marcas bajo su leve capa de pelaje rosado.

La posicion lo obligo a arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Los delicados

pechos de aquella hembra lo estaban volviendo loco y el echo de

que estaba mojada , no estaba ayudando.

Sinceramente no sabia por que lo hacia. Nunca le llamo la atencion

la fan desquiciada de su rival , pero el echo de tenerla alli y a su

merced lo hacia sentir euforico. Saber que la futura hembra de su

copia barata estaba por ser suya solo causaba que la deseara mas ,

y no pensaba negarlo.

-Shadow…-Susurro con debilidad buscando su mirada y pero al el

devolverle la mirada , volvio a besarla.

Amy ya no sabia si queria parar; entendia que debia pero no podia.

Le devolvio aquel beso con tal fervor que lo hizo suspirar al sentir

como un agradable escalofrio lo llenaba. La reaccion de el… no la

esperaba.

Shadow la agarro al tiempo que se ponia de pie , sin dejar de

besarla , y la sostuvo de su nuca con una mano mientras utilizaba

la otra para agarrarla con firmeza de su cola.

Amy correspondio al rodear su cuello con un brazo y su rostro con

su mano libre , mientras , posaba una de sus piernas alrededor de

su cadera; manteniendo la otra en el suelo para mantener el

balance..

Shadow se alejo de sus labios y tiro de sus puas. Amy suspiro

adolorida e excitada con aquel movimiento. Sentia como el

miembro erecto de este rozaba contra su zona mas sensible ; de no

ser por su bikini , ya la habria penetrado.

Este sintio un golpe de adrenalina asotarlo al escucharla gemir y

suspirar ante sus caricias ; su olor se intensificaba y no lo estaba

ayudando a mantenense en control. Y no era que deseaba poder

detenerse , todo lo contrario. Queria saborear cada segundo de

aquella experiencia; si se iba a arrepentir en un futuro , tendria que

valer la pena.

El erizo negro abrio su boca peligrosamente , exponiendo sus

filosos colmillos , y los enterro en su cuello sin misericordia

alguna.

Amy grito ante la punzada de dolor y , por consecuencia , volvio a

sus cinco sentidos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos gracias al

impacto con la realidad y solo una cosa paso por su mente ; alejar

aquel miembro que amenazaba con robar su inocencia.

Alejo a Shadow bruscamente y le golpeo en su entrepierna con su

rodilla , antes de caer al suelo.

-Gahh!- Este cayo con una expresion de dolor sobando la zona

afectada.

Pero Amy sabia que eso solo alimentaria su ira , y si volvia a

capturarla , estaria perdida. Entonces se levanto con dificultad y

corrio con todas sus fuerzas cueva adentro.

-Oh , no lo haras!-Gruño iracundo al reaccionar.

Shadow se levanto , sus ojos tomando un destello enigmatico que

anunciaba un ataque chaos.-Chaos spear!

-Que?Ahhhhh!

Amy dio un salto al escucharlo y la lanza de energia impacto

contra un arbol adyacente a ella , por consiguiente , este se

derrumbo sobre ella.

Shadow camino despacio , sabiendo que habia dado en el blanco ,

aquel brillo dorado nunca abandono sus ojos. La nube de tierra no

tardo en disiparse y no pudo evitar sonreir con prepotencia al ver a

su presa luchando por liberarse del tronco sobre su abdomen.

-Estas loco! Acaso intentas matarme?-Gruño furiosa viendolo

venir , sus manos empujando la madera sobre su vientre ; no era

tan pesado como para aplastarla , pero si para mantenerla inmovil.

-Matarte? Con todo lo que planeo hacerte? No.-Respondio con

arrogancia y un dejo de pervercion en su voz y , aunque su ceño

nunca dejo de estar fruncido , Amy sabia que el estaba disfrutando

aquello mas de lo que creia.

Ojos carmin estudiaron como puas rosadas se terminaban de llenar

de lodo al igual que sus pechos expuestos. Era un espectaculo que

nunca penso presenciar , pero estaba listo para crear una buena

memoria de ello.

Salto entre las piernas de ella , con cuidado de no ser pateado por

la misma , y las sostuvo para poder acostarse bocabajo , justo en

frente de su sexo semidesnudo.

-No te atrevas!-Advirtio empujando aun mas fuerte el tronco , pero

este no cedia.

-Humm…-Sonrio malefico , ignorandola por completo.

Retiro el ultimo lazo que ataba al bikini y lo vio caer por completo.

Se relamio al notar como los fluidos mojaban los labios vaginales

de aquella hembra en celo y comenzo a lamerlo ferozmente.

Amy trago aire al sentir la ola de sensaciones con aquellas lamidas

en su entrepierna. Sus pomulos ardieron como nunca y su corazon

latio con gran intensidad , acompañado de su respiracion agitada.

Shadow gruño de placer al sentir como los muslos de ella

retumbaban por el placer y sus forcejeos se debilitaban ; y pensar

que podria domarla de aquella manera.

-Ummm bas…ta…-Gimio mordiendo su labio inferior , sus

palabras contradiciendo lo que su cuerpo deseaba.

El azabache se alejo de ella y gateo por encima del tronco para

verla a los ojos.-Que has dicho?-Cuestiono con malicia al pasear

sus dedos por la entrada de esta.

-No…no quie…mmmm.-Sus plegarias fueron interrumpidas

cuando el introdujo uno de sus dedos en su vagina.

-Repitelo.-Comando viendola con intensidad , deleitandose con las

expresiones de esta.

-No…no…quieraaahhjj!-Gimio con mas fuerza al este introducir

un segundo dedo y masturbarla rapidamente.-Bas…Bastajj!-

Suplico intentando alcanzar la mano invasora sin éxito.

-No deseas que continue , Rose?-Cuestiono sin detenerse ,

sabiendo que ella estaba apunto de explotar en su mano.

Y con la poca voluntad que tenia , se sento y detuvo su mano

mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada entre respiraciones entre

cortadas.

-Dije que no quiero!-Volvio a gritar irritada.

-Tsk!

Shadow reacciono tomandola por el cuello con una mano ,

forzandola a caer de espaldas nuevamente; las manos de la rosada

sosteniendo la de el.

-Entonces te violare hasta que lo desees!-Gruño con decisión sin

apartarle la mirada.

-No eres capaz.-Replico no muy convencida.

-Lo soy.

Shadow retrocedio , lanzando el pedazo de madera lejos de ella y

,retomando su lugar entre las piernas de esta , froto su miembro

erecto en la entrada de Amy. Ella dio un salto y se removio en su

lugar , rogando por poder defenderse de alguna forma. Desde que

habia ocurrido todo este problema en 'esos dias del mes' no podia

invocar si pikko-pikko , y contra la forma de vida perfecta , esa era

su unica opcion.

Pero cuando giro su rostro resignada a su destino , vio un cristal a

su alcance , asi que lo tomo y golpeo a su violador en la cabeza.

Esta vez no se preocupo en ver la reaccion de Shadow , corrio y

corrio hasta que encontro un buen arbol para escalar ; sin duda al

estar alli arriba le dificultaria el encontrarla…si, como no.

Retrocedio despacio tapando su boca para evitar hacer ruido y , por

mas que se estaba esforzando en huir , una parte de ella queria que

Shadow la encontrara y la tomara de una vez y por todas. Pero que

pasaria luego? Ella no veia a Shadow como el tipo que se ata a una

hembra y mucho menos amorosamente. Aunque Sonic tampoco

parecia tener intenciones de hacerlo. "Debe de ser un mal de los

erizos." Penso al rodar sus ojos.

Pero esto fue un error , una simple distraccion que no le dio tiempo

de detectar a Shadow en las raices prominentes del arbol. Un

destello dorado aparecio en la punta de la gran rama que la sostenia

y la figura del erizo negro no tardo en materializarse frente a ella.

Se miraba molesto , muy molesto. Una gota de sangre marcaba su

trayectoria por su oreja izquierda y terminaba en su pecho. Tenia la

certeza de que el la asesinaria y violaria luego.

-Enserio creiste que podrias esconderte de MI!-Exclamo con

frialdad mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.-Te encontre en esta

cueva por tu OLOR , no es algo que puedas ocultar tan facilmente.-

Informo parando a un par de pies de distancia.

Amy se maldijo en sus adentro por haber sido tan ignorante. Pero

ya habia cometido la bestialidad y sus opciones de habian reducido

a numeros negativos. Trago pesado al ver como tronaba su cuello y

la veia de pies a cabeza.

-Tsk.

-Ahhh!

Amy chillo ante el fuerte impacto , ser capturada a la velocidad del

sonido , contra un arbol , no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

Estaba aturdida y con sus ojos semi-abiertos. Shadow la habia

pegado con su espalda contra el arbol al cargarla con sus piernas en

sus caderas. Las manos de esta estaban caidas a cada lado de su

cuerpo y tardaria un poco en volver a luchar.

Ya harto de jugar con ella , acomodo su glande en su entrada y

dejo que el peso de el cuerpo de ella hiciera el trabajo. La rosada se

tenso al reaccionar y trato de empujarlo con sus manos en su pecho

, pero el no tenia planes de parar…Asi que la sostuvo de las

caderas y la penetro por completo.

-Ahhjjjmm!-Su fuerte gemido fue silenciado por una de las

manos de este , quien no se detuvo en ningun momento.

En algun otro momento , el habria sido considerado y le hubiera

permitido unos segundos de gracia ,pero este no era ese momento.

La rosada colmo su paciencia y no merecia misericordia ahora.

-Grrr…

El cuerpo de ella rebotaba con las embestidas de este , su pelaje

restregandose dolorosamente contra la corteza . Amy sentia que le

quemaba la espalda junto con su interior , pero aquel dolor era

opacado por el placer que , poco a poco , comenzaba emanar en su

interior. Suspiro con sus ojos cerrados y ladeo su cabeza para que

Shadow le retirara la mano. Este libero su boca y retrocedio

levemente para poner moverse mejor.

La rosada enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de este , su pecho

saltando con el vaiven de las caderas del mismo que la mantenia en

sus brazos.

Shadow la sostuvo de ambos gluteos en aquel abrazo pasional. Su

adrenalina estaba alcanzando un limite que jamas habia

experimentado y , mientras mas obtenia , mas queria.

Pero sus movimientos bruscos fueron demasiado para la rama que

los mantenia en lo alto del arbol , y basto con un par de

movimientos mas , para que cediera.

 ***crack!***

Amy trago pesado al aferrarse mas a Shadow , pero este no estaba

sorprendido en lo mas minimo. Penso que tele-transportarse

gastaria demasiadas energias y eso era inconcebible. Asi que giro a

ultimo momento y absorbio la caida.

La rosada reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza e intentanto pararse.-Y

tu a donde creer que vas?-La interrogante de Shadow vino

acompañada de un nuevo tiron que la volvio a acomodar con su

miembro dentro de ella; ella manteniendo su balance con sus

manos en el pecho inflado de este.

-Ahhjm…-Suspiro placenteramente al volver a sentir las

embestidas del azabache; todo sin entender como el se habia

compuesto tan rapidamente.

Shadow la atrajo a el con su mano en medio de la espalda medio

magullada de Amy ; ella dejandose guiar sin protestar, luego la

sostuvo de la nuca y volvio a atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso

salvaje.

Gemidos y suspiros hicieron eco en la cueva ; uno que otro gruñido

contrarrestandolos. La erizo se alejo de el y enterro su rostro en el

cuello de este , lamiendo y modiendo de tanto en tanto. Ambos se

encontraban a segundos de su climax y ahora , pase lo que pase , el

no planea detenerse.

Amy no era diferente. Jamas obtuvo tal placer y era casi imposible

para ella alejarse de el. Y por mas que pensaba en que el era uno de

los chicos 'malos' , esto solo la hacia sentir mas excitada.

Curioso era que Shadow no habia sentido una nueva presencia , y

Amy nunca diferencio un par de nuevas manos en su cadera.

Manos que masajeaban con malicia sus gluteos y tiraban de su cola

erguida.

-Grrrr…-Un gruñido capto la atencion de la rosada , pero no podia

girarse , Shadow la tenia inmobilizada.

El nuevo atacante chupo uno de sus dedos desnudos y una sonrisa

perversa surco su rostro. Amy salto sobresaltada al sentir como

aquel dedo masajeaba la unica entrada intacta que poseia.

-Noo!-Chillo volviendo a intentar pararse , pero fue inutil , el

azabache la sostuvo firme de su nuca y gruño viendola directo a los

ojos , sin parar sus embestidas.

-Es inutil continuar resitiendote.-Asevero en un tono animalistico

que le helo la sangre.

-Pe…pero…ummm…!

Shadow la silencio con un nuevo beso , justo cuando el dedo que

masajeaba su ano , entraba de golpe. Amy suspiro y chillo con una

mueca de dolor en su rostro , pero su dolor solo fue en aumento

cuando un segundo dedo entro en ella.

-Ummjj!

La presion de Shadow en su espalda y nuca , desgarraron el

material de sus guantes y sus garras atravesaron la delicada piel

bajo ellas.

Por consecuente , Amy se tenso , elevando aun mas su trasero.

-Tsk!-La risa divertida del invasor capto su atencion nuevamente

mientras el agarraba uno de sus gluteos y se inclinaba sobre ella ,

restregando su miembro en donde , ahora, se ausentaban los

dedos.-Y pensar que intentas cambiarme por este.-Gruño

mordiendo su oreja y tirando de ella.

La nueva inusual presion hizo que Shadow mirara sobre Amy ,

distinguiendo un par de ojos esmeralda demasiado familiares para

su gusto.

-Faker!-Gruño con su mirada oscurecida.

Pero Sonic no le dio ninguna oportunidad de hacer nada ya que , de

un golpe , penetro a la rosada , tomando su delicado trasero.

Amy grito en agonia. Shadow resoplo con ira. Sonic suspiro por el

extasis de aquella presion en su virilidad.

El trio de , ahora , animales salvajes , perdio el control. Ambos

machos querian a la misma hembra , pero ella solo queria huir de

aquella situacion ; por que era lo correcto.

Aun y con todo lo que su moral le gritaba , las embestidas de

ambos erizos dentro de ella , la enloquecieron de placer. La mezcla

de dolor y placer , la invadieron junto con el temor a ser

descubierta en aquella situacion.

Debil y rendida , se dejo domar por ambos erizos y lo unico que no

ceso , fueron sus gemidos. El azabache continuo , abrazandola por

la espalda baja mientras ella lamia su cuello y retumbaba. El erizo

azul la embistio sosteniendo una de sus nalgas y asotando la otra

de tanto en tanto.

La voz grave de Shadow resono en medio de un gruñido al tiempo

que se venia dentro de ella ; amy gimio con mas intensidad por el

miembro palpitante de el en su vagina mientras el de Sonic aun la

poseia , esto era demasiado para ella…no tardo en recibir su primer

orgasmo.

El erizo azul rugio al escucharla y sentir como sus paredes se

contraian y su espalda se encorvaba mas de lo que ya estaba , asi

que acelero su paso y pronto se vino , derramando todo su semen

dentro de ella.

Los tres erizos estaban quietos. Las rodillas de Amy retumbaban

pero Sonic y Shadow solo tenian una leve fatiga. Comprendiendo

que esto no terminaria alli , se levanto lentamente.

Sonic se dejo caer a un lado para permitirle respirar , pero sus ojos

felinos nunca abandonaron su figura. Shadow la observo mientras

se sentaba , pero su atencion habia sido captada por alguien mas.

Ambos machos se dedicaron miradas asesinas. Sus espinas se

agitaban amenazantes y sus cuerpos se miraban mucho mas

grandes de lo normal.

Amy los observo de soslayo, temor marcado en su rostro ,

esperando a que ambos se abalanzaran el uno contra el otro y

comenzara a correr sangre.

Pero esta dio un sobresalto al ver como ambos giraban a verla

simultaneamente. Bajo sus orejas y trago pesado , sintiendose

totalmente indefensa ante ellos. " No es posible que se hallan

puesto de acuerdo." Aun asi , se levanto y corrio nuevamente.

Pero estaba demasiado debil y sus piernas temblaban con cada

paso que daba. Corrio lo mas que pudo en busqueda de una salida ,

pero Shadow aparecio justo frente de ella.

Esta vio aquellos ojos sangre verla con frialdad mientras el sonreia

con malicia , dando lentos pasos en su direccion. Amy retrocedio

dandole la espalda para correr en la direccion contraria , pero Sonic

estaba justo frente a ella.

Acorralada , intento concentrarse en una forma por escapar de alli ,

pero Sonic corrio y la capturo rapidamente. Amy chillo

sobresaltada y con temor a una fea caida , pero su caida no fue

dura , a pesar de la gran velocidad que utilizo el erizo azul.

Amy lucho por quitarse a Sonic de encima , pero su fuerza no

podia contra la de el.-Shushushushu shuu… hay que

recurrir a la violencia o si?-Susurro seductoramente acercandose a

su rostro peligrosamente.

La rosada retrajo su rostro , buscando pegarlo al suelo , pero una

respiracion en su cuello la helo.-Esto ya se ha tornado muy

repetitivo, no lo crees , Rose?-Cuestiono lentamente antes de lamer

y morder su cuello.

Amy se removio incomoda al sentir como Sonic imitaba a Shadow

y devoraba el lado contrario de su cuello. Busco una forma de

empujar al heroe , pero solo consiguio que el atrapara sus manos y

las inmobilizara contra el suelo.

Las manos de Shadow se escabulleron por su torso y sostuvieron

ambos senos de esta al tiempo que Sonic bajaba y mordia los

pezones erectos de Amy.

-Ahhh!Mmm!-Gimio en medio de suspiros al morder su labio

inferior.

Las manos de Sonic liberaron las de ella al notar que se habia

vuelto a rendir , y sostuvo su rodilla en el aire con una mano e

utilizo la otra para rozar el clitoris de ella con su glande.

Amy contorneo sus caderas ansiosa , causando que el sonriera

complacido y se elevara para verla a los ojos. Aquellos pares de

esmeraldas se encontraron justo al tiempo que el introducia todo su

falo y comenzaba a penetrarla.

-Ohhh…-Suspiro halandolo hacia ella para besarlo

apasionadamente mientras tiraba de sus puas con una mano y

arañaba su espalda con la otra.

Shadow aprovecho de su descuido y se acomodo con su miembro

en su cola , abrio sus gluteos y la penetro rapidamente.

-Ahhhhjjj! Shadow…-Chillo al gemir mientras se alejaba de los

labios de Sonic y se dejaba caer en el pecho de Shadow.

Sonic la mordisqueo y beso en la mandibula y bajo por su cuello ,

aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y bajando una mano para

masajear el clitoris de la rosada.

Amy giro su cuello para ver al macho bajo ella y no tardo en

besarlo. El azabache correspondio introduciendo su lengua dentro

de su boca y tirando de sus puas para poner tenerla mas cerca de el

en aquella incomoda posicion.

Ella lo imito y giro su mano para sostenerlo de su rostro ,

ignorando que las puas de este habian razgado su mano. Los ojos

de Amy se tornaron mucho mas felinos y luminosos para el tiempo

en que los abrio. Y sin dejar de besar a Shadow , halo a Sonic por

una de sus orejas y lo obligo a besarla por igual.

Los tres hicieron contacto el uno con el otro , ambos machos

peleando por dominar a aquella hembra que ahora jugaba con

ellos.

Amy empujo a Sonic mientras se sentaba lentamente y lo hacia

caer de espaldas. Shadow gruño irritado al verla pararse y gatear en

direccion a Sonic y la detuvo en sus avances , penetrandola en

cuatro patas.

-Amm…-Amy suspiro deteniendose en la cadera de Sonic y el

erizo azul volvio a sentarse al ver que el azabache habia detenido a

la rosada.

Aun asi , el no se quedaria con las ganas. Asi que tomo a Amy de

las puas y la forzo a meterse su miembro en su boca.-Mmmm!- La

rosada intento alejarse por la falta de oxigeno pero el no la dejo ir ,

en lugar de eso , la sostuvo con ambas manos y penetro su boca

como si no hubiera mañana; fue cuestion de minutos para que

ambos machos volvieran a venirse dentro de ella. Amy trago

pesado, sintiendo aquel liquido espeso e calido bajar por su

garganta.

Sonic tiro de ella y la hizo montarse sobre el , forzandola a

cabalgar con su miembro palpitante dentro de ella , mientras ,

Shadow se preparo , la empujo sobre Sonic y volvio a penetrarla

por atrás.

Acostumbrada ya a tenerlos a ambos en su interior , solo podia

sentir un infinito placer casi imposible de explicar. Shadow la

mordia en su espalda , Sonic en sus pechos y cuello.

La noche ya habia caido sin ellos si quiera percatarse; pronto el

dia acabaria y ellos tambien debian de hacerlo. El trio de erizos

exploto en su ultimo orgasmo , ambos machos abrazando a la

rosada.

Los colmillos del par duplicaron su tamaño al tiempo que abrian

sus bocas peligrosamente y los incrustaban en lados opuestos de su

cuello.

Amy chillo en agonia apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Ambos

machos abrieron sus ojos por completo y se deleitaron del sabor de

la sangre de su presa.

Ambos la deseaban.

Ambos querian que ella fuera suya…

Pero solo uno podria tenerla. Y para cuando Amy logro abrir sus

ojos nuevamente , estos resplandecieron en un tono carmin ,

decidiendo asi al macho predominante y dueño unico de su cuerpo.

 _ **Okay…antes de que me asesinen o algo peor xD Esta es mi**_

_**primera vez haciendo algo de este… tipo. No me pregunten que**_

 _ **mosca me pico , Sonic no estaba en mis planes cuando comenze**_

 _ **a escribir , pero ya ven como es la imaginacion xD Espero que**_

 _ **quedara claro el ganador de esta trifulca y ojala y les halla**_

 _ **gustado :3 Asi que dejen un review si piensan que deberia**_

 _ **continuar con estos lemons extremos o si debo retirarme con**_

 _ **dignidad jajaja igual y nos leeremos prontooo! Saben que les**_

 _ **dejo las actualizaciones en mi pagina de fb! Asi que espero verlos**_

 _ **por alla! Ahora si… Nos leeremos prontooo ;D Chaooo!**_


End file.
